Losing Hope
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: I AM NOT SORRY! I literally wrote this in less than an hour and I am also very fucking tired blah blah blah Hurt/Comfort/Romance...I was unsure of putting it as Romance/Angst...so fuck it. Rated T for suggestive content and it is ALSO Davekat. Fuck off.


_**I STAYED UP ALL MOTHER*FUCKING*NIGHT READING FANFICTION!**_

_**So im just gonna fucking say it: IM BRINGING IN MY HEADCANON KARKAT!**_

* * *

It was a normal day on the meteor. Although, it was a bit off. Dave looked around, helping Rose and Terezi and The Mayor with Can Town while Kanaya did her knitting. He finally said it.

"Okay, am I the ONLY person who feels fucking weird not knowing where Karkat is?" Kanaya looked up from her knitting while Terezi turned her nose at him, The Mayor and Rose still doing their thing. "Well Dave, I Don't Know A Whole Lot About Karkat. He May Be In His Respiteblock Reading If Anything." Dave sighed. "Whatever Kanaya, I'm gonna go try to find him. I'll come back if I don't find any trace of him."

And thus, Dave left to go look for Karkat, not knowing what he would find.

* * *

Dave found Karkat's respiteblock and opened the door, since he was so used to just walking in anyways. He froze when he saw Karkat in there. Karkat looked back at him, standing on a chair with a noose around his neck. Karkat was going to hang himself. And from the looks of the rope, it was gonna be with Terezi's noose.

"Karkat, you better fucking not." Dave looked at him with sheer anger and fear. Karkat did a daring 'he-really-had-the-balls-to-do-that' dick move and kicked the chair from under him, falling into the noose. Dave flash-stepped to him and held him up, not letting him hang himself.

"Dave! Let me go!" Karkat was thrashing in Dave's arms, soon shoving his head out of the noose to get out of his grasp. Dave put him down, gripping his shoulders and looking down at him. For being about the same age as Dave, which was about fifteen-sixteen, Karkat was short and light, probably about somewhere around 87 pounds but most likely only barely hitting five foot, but Terezi was five foot and Karkat was still shorter than her by only an inch. Karkat looked away from Dave, not wanting to see his gaze.

"Why Karkat?" "Why what?" His voice wasn't its normal scraggly gruff tone, it was soft and quiet.

"Why were you gonna hang yourself?" Karkat stayed silent, soon pulling away, sitting on his bed. Dave sat next to him, soon seeing the tears start to form in the small troll's eyes. He pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Karkat finally broke, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Im sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Karkat sputtered on his words, sobbing more and more. "Karkat shh...hey calm down. You're alright now." "NO IM NOT!" The words stunned Dave, who didn't know what he meant.

"Karkat...what do you mean?" Karkat pulled away, taking off his sweater to show numerous cuts all up his arms and on his hips and his sides between his grub scars and all over his chest. Dave covered his mouth, completely shocked at them. "K-K-Karkat...how...how long has this been going on?" Karkat hesitated, slipping his sweater back over his scars.

"In your human time, about a few months. Around Kanaya's wriggling day to be specific." Dave hugged Karkat tightly, stroking his hair. "I'm an awful friend. I should have known that this was going on!" Karkat started to feel guilty, soon he was back to sobbing into Dave's chest, who cradled him while stroking his hair. Karkat hiccuped softly, his shoulders shaking with each choking sob.

"Karkat...why didn't you tell anybody?" Dave soon realized and felt regret in asking him that. Karkat sniffled, wiping his eyes and looking at him.

"Because...n-nobody knew I was even here...and n-nobody w-was gonna m-miss me a-anyways...s-so I just t-thou-." Dave didn't want to hear another word, pressing his lips onto the others, holding him. Karkats eyes shut closed, kissing Dave back.

"Karkat," Dave started. "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have found you, I wouldn't have stopped you. I wouldn't be holding you right now." Karkat nodded, hugging Dave softly. "Karkat, I care about you. I like you." Karkat sighed. "That's the problem Dave, I don't just simply like you." "What do you mean?" "Dave, I look at you and my heart races, I can barely form actual sentences around you, or when I talk to you. I hide away blushing every time you rap silently to yourself, muttering swear words when you screw up...Dave, I've fallen in love with you."

Dave looked at the troll quietly, not sure how to think. "Karkat, I-I never knew you felt that way about me." "Well, I do. And I know you won't feel that way about me for a long time, if you even get close to that, but-" "Karkat I want to try to make us work." "R-Really?" Karkat's lips started to spread into a small smile, soon being faced with Dave's lips against his.

"Of course. I just...I don't know if we should human date or be Matesprits." Karkat moved, sitting in Dave's lap and laying his head on him. "We can try to human date. It seems nicer than being Matesprits." "It seems to be all of your quadrants mixed up in one pile." "Yeah, I would like that better." Dave kissed Karkats forehead, smiling softly. Karkat blushed, soon falling asleep in Dave's arms.

* * *

Karkat opened his eyes, seeing that he was in the dark with Dave holding him. They weren't in Karkat's respiteblock anymore, it was Dave's. It was warmer than Karkat thought it would be. Karkat smiled and nuzzled himself into Dave's neck, purring softly. Dave started stroking Karkat's hair, letting him purr. Dave kissed Karkat's head softly, falling asleep with the troll in his arms.

He couldn't of had it better than this.


End file.
